In collaboration with the Environmental Safety and Health Division at Los Alamos National Laboratory we will investigate the potential of fluorescent biomarkers (e.g., FITC conjugated p53) to screen sputum samples from at-risk LANL workers for the presence of lung cancer cells and their precursors. The goal is to develop a flow or image cytometry-based assay for the early detection of lung cancer.